


«Салун»

by vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Забытый всеми, Барри оказывается в сомнительном баре Кейстоуна, когда они с Айрис и ее друзьями отправляются праздновать окончание школы.Его ждет неожиданное знакомство.
Перевод The Saloon автора Enina





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Saloon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088614) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



Несмотря на печальный опыт, приобретенный в средней школе, Барри все еще не может поверить, что это происходит с ним прямо сейчас, когда он наконец покинул ее стены. И ведь это даже не то, чего он всегда боялся, потому что ему просто…

Следовало остаться дома.

Он просто чертов идиот.

Почему он никогда не может сказать «нет», когда дело касается Айрис?

Во-первых, она убедила его пойти на эту дурацкую вечеринку по случаю вручения дипломов, устроенную теми самыми людьми, которые издевались над ним долгие школьные годы, и где он, конечно же, торчал как бельмо на глазу, потому что это было до боли очевидно — Барри не принадлежал к этой касте популярных ребят. Более того, он был достаточно глуп, чтобы согласиться поехать с ними в какой-то чертов бар в Ключах!

А все потому, что Айрис, и без того упрямая как мул, становилась вообще неуправляемой, когда была навеселе, и она поехала бы туда в любом случае, а Барри слышал слишком много ужасных историй о том, чем подобные поездки могут закончиться, и ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы с Айрис случилось что-то плохое.

Вот так он и оказался в этом затруднительном положении, один и черт знает где, когда Эндрю, один из приятелей Айрис, вместе с ней и остальными подвыпившими выпускниками свалили к кому-то домой. Это было почти два часа назад.

Это паршивое местечко называлось «Салун» и находилось где-то у черта на рогах. В Кейстоуне. На другом берегу реки.

Джо убьет его…

Конечно, если это не сделают другие посетители этого чудного местечка, которые выглядели так, словно могли сожрать кого-то похожего на Барри прямо на завтрак.

Черт бы побрал его удачу.

Уставившись на стоящую перед ним бутылку пива, которое к настоящему моменту превратилось в теплое невкусное пойло, он слушает какофонию звуков, раздающихся вокруг, и размышляет над тем, как объяснить бармену, угрюмому темнокожему здоровяку, что у него нет денег, чтобы заплатить за пиво.

Конечно, он надеялся, что остальная развеселая компания рассчиталась хотя бы за свою выпивку, но не исключал возможности, что эти придурки сочли бы довольно забавным поставить его в еще более затруднительное положение.

Какой-то приятель Айрис позвонил ей и сказал, что у них вечеринка с халявной выпивкой, и пока Барри отлучился в замызганный барный туалет — чертово пиво и кока-кола, — вся компания исчезла. Без него.

Это было около часа назад.

Барри старается выглядеть по-взрослому беспечно, когда замечает подозрительный взгляд бармена. Он вытаскивает из кармана телефон и проверяет, не ответила ли Айрис на его пять сообщений.

Конечно, она этого не сделала.

Ему повезет, если ее телефон попросту разряжен. Временами она бывает такой небрежной и забывает положить его на зарядку, пользуясь в таких случаях телефоном Барри.

Боже, он надеется, что с ней все в порядке. Она изрядно выпила, и он никогда не простит себе, если с ней что-нибудь случится.  
Не говоря уже о Джо…

Наверное, Барри стоит позвонить ему, но тогда проблемы возникнут у Айрис. Хотя, лучше все-таки понести наказание лет на десять домашнего режима, чем быть изнасилованной или убитой, или и то и другое.

Только Барри хочет вызвать меню контактов, как раздается сигнал входящего сообщения. Наконец-то! Он открывает его.

_Привет Барри! Это Тина;)_  
_Не волнуйся за Айри._  
_Наша малышка выпила слишком много и сейчас спит сном праведника в комнате Майка._  
_Я слежу за тем чтобы ее честь осталась нетронутой, но придумай какой-нибудь отмаз для ее отца, если он позвонит._  
_Спасибо!_

Барри хмуро читает сообщение, не зная, что и думать. Его ситуации это все равно никак не поможет, но сообщения отправлены Тиной Льюис, а Майкл, которого она упоминает, ее брат. Айрис с Тиной довольно близкие подруги, и, наверное, Барри теперь не стоит слишком волноваться по этому поводу.

Но как она попала к Майку Льюису? Это у него проходит та самая вечеринка, о которой она говорила? Впрочем, сейчас это вряд ли имеет значение.

Он все равно застрял здесь без денег, и бармен продолжает сверлить его взглядом, как будто знает, что Барри не может заплатить и просто тянет время.

Ему действительно следовало остаться дома.

_Хорошо. Спасибо за бдительность._

Написав ответ, он размышляет над тем, не спросить ли Тину, может, она знает кого-нибудь, кто мог бы забрать его отсюда, потому что он, кажется, потерял свой бумажник — еще одно кошмарное происшествие вечера, — и абсолютно не в курсе, где он сейчас находится.

Барри так и делает, хотя и подозревает, что вряд ли телефон Айрис где-то поблизости с Тиной. Ответа, он, само собой, не получает. Отлично.

Кажется, все же это он, собственной персоной, — тот самый парень, который умрет в эту ночь…

Задвинув эту неприятную мысль подальше, Барри кидает робкий взгляд на бармена, и тот хмуро смотрит на него в ответ. Это заставляет его чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте, и он тут же возвращается к своей бутылке, которая по-прежнему на три четверти полна.

Краем глаза он замечает, как здоровенный бармен направляется к нему, и под ложечкой у Барри холодеет.

Тут распахивается дверь, и компания из четырех человек заходит внутрь, отвлекая от него внимание бармена. Это заставляет Барри повернуться и тоже посмотреть на вошедших.

Трое парней, наверное, им около тридцати, с ними девушка, чуть постарше Барри. Они подходят к стойке, собираясь занять места рядом с ним. На преступников они непохожи, разве что лысый парень, при встрече с которым в темном переулке Барри бы точно перешел на другую сторону. К счастью, пугающий незнакомец занимает самое дальнее от него место.

Несмотря на тревогу, которую вызывают в нем вновь прибывшие, Барри не может не заметить, что парень, остановившийся рядом с ним, выглядит довольно неплохо.

Не то чтобы он оценивает его или что-то в этом роде, это просто безобидное наблюдение… У парня действительно красивое лицо, почти экзотическое, короткая стрижка под машинку, и его черная рубашка под кожаной курткой не оставляет сомнений, что он в _очень хорошей форме_.

Взгляд Барри машинально опускается на его потертые джинсы, которые сидят идеально, подчеркивая крепкую форму его…

— Нравится то, что видишь, малыш?

Незнакомец смотрит на него, откровенно забавляясь, и Барри почти умирает от смущения, потому что… какого черта он делает?! Он сейчас попросту заценил парня у всех на глазах? Да еще его и застукали при этом?!

Барри так быстро кидается к своей бутылке пива, что чуть не ударяется об нее губами. Этот вечер уже и так полная катастрофа, он просто не может стать еще хуже.

По крайней мере, незнакомец, кажется, не слишком сердится из-за этого. Еще не хватало получить по шее за то, что Барри пялился на его задницу.

— Завел нового дружка, Ленни? — усмехаясь, спрашивает девушка, стоящая рядом с парнем, которого, видимо, зовут Ленни. — Я говорила тебе, эти джинсы — наживка для взглядов.

Барри думает о том, как бы ему сделаться таким маленьким, чтобы просто исчезнуть отсюда.

— Очень похоже на Снарта — закрутить в баре с малолеткой, — презрительно фыркает другой парень, занявший высокий стул между лысым верзилой и девушкой.

— Не будь ослом, Роско, — тут же одергивает его девушка. — Мы здесь для того, чтобы приятно провести время. Не надо опять все превращать в грызню между тобой и Леном.

— А я-то надеялся, что ночка пройдет спокойно, — ворчит бармен. Он смотрит на этих четверых так, словно они муравьи, заползшие на его одеяло для пикника.

— Ты такая зануда, Чарли. — Девушка дерзко усмехается. — Не пытайся отрицать — мы твои любимые клиенты.

— Ага, в задницу таких любимых клиентов. — Бармен, Чарли, поворачивается к парню, сидящему рядом с Барри. — Слушай, Снарт. Если твои приятели и сестра снова устроят здесь что-нибудь, я выкину вас отсюда к чертовой матери, ясно? Мне не нужны неприятности, как в прошлый раз. Гребаный бильярдный стол еще, блядь, совсем новый!

— Расслабься, — тянет Лен, мило улыбаясь бармену. — Мик и девочки не доставят сегодня никаких неприятностей.

— Пошел ты!

Другой парень, Роско, недоволен тем, что его назвали «девочкой», и Барри думает, что если бы тот сидел рядом с Леном, то точно врезал бы ему. Он успевает подняться со стула, когда девушка останавливает его и кидает неодобрительный взгляд на своего брата.

— Перестаньте, вы оба! Вы обещали, что будете вести себя хорошо!

— Извини, Лиз, — с ухмылкой отвечает Лен, не спуская пристального взгляда с Роско.

Девушка разочарованно вздыхает, наверное, ей до смерти надоело поведение ее приятелей, и поворачивается к Роско. Тот, судя по всему, ее парень.

Кинув последний испепеляющий взгляд на Лена, Роско усаживается на место.

Тут Барри понимает, что фактически разглядывает эту компанию и снова пытается что-то прочитать на своей бутылке. Он старается быть незаметным, и в то время, как сидящие рядом люди пьют свои напитки и что-то обсуждают, вновь возвращается к печальным мыслям о том, что же ему все-таки делать.

Звонок Джо теперь точно исключается, поскольку проблемы возникнут и у него, и у Айрис. Друзей, особенно с личным автомобилем, у него нет, и это просто очередной пинок реальности.

Ему еще повезло, что никто здесь пока не обратил на него внимание. Он не просто моложе всех присутствующих в баре, он еще и выглядит так, что определенно выделяется из местной толпы. Его вид просто кричит о том, что он школьник, оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте. Ладно, хоть одет он не так, как одевается обычно, Айрис помогла ему выбрать кое-что из его гардероба, чтобы он, по крайней мере, смотрелся неплохо рядом с крутыми ребятами. Впрочем, пользы ему это не принесло.

Сдерживая глубокий вздох, Барри снова вытаскивает телефон, чтобы узнать который час. С замиранием сердца он понимает, что время приближается к двум ночи. Если Джо решит сделать небольшой перерыв и вернуться домой, чтобы проверить их, им конец.

Ну почему он сразу не понял, что это было ужасной, самой преужасной идеей? Какой же он все-таки идиот.

— Тебе не нравится выпивка, малыш?

Барри чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда парень рядом с ним — Лен, подсказывает ему память — вдруг обращается к нему.

— Ч-что? — почти пищит он, и — боже — неужели можно унизить себя еще больше?

Лен усмехается, довольно беззастенчиво рассматривая его, отчего Барри тут же начинает краснеть, и кивает на бутылку пива перед ним.

— Мы здесь почти двадцать минут, а ты даже не притронулся к своему пиву.

Барри краснеет еще сильнее, думая о том, что незнакомец все это время наблюдал за ним. Прежде чем он может что-то ответить, грубый голос бармена прерывает его.

— Маленького засранца кинули его приятели, и, кажется, у него нет денег, чтобы заплатить за его чертову выпивку.

Чарли говорит так громко, что теперь все посетители гребаного бара в курсе его затруднительного положения, и кидает на него угрожающий взгляд.

— И чтоб ты знал — твои друзья сказали, что ты заплатишь и за их выпивку тоже. — Он фыркает и удрученно качает головой, словно такое случается в этом баре не в первый раз. — Можно было догадаться, что все этим и кончится. Ебаные школьники.

Здоровяк продолжает ворчать о современных подростках, и Барри отчаянно желает провалиться сквозь землю.

— Вот ведь кретины, — замечает сестра Лена, и Барри удивляется, насколько гневно звучит ее голос. Она ловит его взгляд, отчего он смущается еще сильнее, и усмехается. — Ну как они могли так обойтись с таким симпатичным мальчиком? — Повернувшись к брату, она добавляет. — Ты же выручишь его, правда, Ленни?

— Не мели ерунды, Лиза. — Парень, сидящий справа от нее, Роско, тут же замолкает, когда она стреляет в него недовольным взглядом.

Да, они точно пара.

Лен пожимает плечами и спрашивает у Чарли, сколько будет за всех, и Барри удивленно и недоверчиво таращится на него.

Этот парень серьезно собирается заплатить за него?

— Сорок долларов, — ворчит бармен.

От этой суммы Барри приходит в ужас. Даже если бы он не потерял чертов кошелек, у него не было бы таких денег. Он взял с собой только двадцатку.

Хмыкнув, Лен достает бумажник и вручает бармену пятьдесят долларов, а затем с ухмылкой поворачивается к Барри.

— Думаю, тебе все-таки не нравится твое пиво. Почему бы тебе не заказать что-то другое, на свой вкус?

Его глаза странно блестят, когда он говорит, и Барри чувствует, как щеки снова заливает краска.

— Он похож на сладкоежку, — замечает Лиза и обращается к Чарли. — Сделаешь ему «Скуби снэк»?

Нахмурившись, Барри раздумывает над тем, не смеется ли над ним девушка. Он никогда не слышал о напитке «Скуби снэк». Она намекает, что Барри похож на Шегги? * Он, конечно, высокий и долговязый, но это сравнение его удручает.

Чарли с сомнением поворачивается к Лену, поскольку платить за напиток придется ему. Тот кивает в ответ и снова смотрит на Барри.

— Значит, твои друзья тебя кинули?

Он делает ударение на слове «друзья», и оно звучит как плохая шутка, что, в общем-то, соответствует действительности.

Чувствуя смущение из-за неожиданного внимания к себе, Барри молча кивает.

— Лиза права, — продолжает мужчина. Барри замечает, какие у него глаза, как завораживающе он смотрит, и отворачивается, пытаясь не покраснеть еще сильнее. Ему определенно нельзя больше пить. — Они кретины. Тебе нужно выбирать осторожнее с кем зависать, малыш. В мире полно ублюдков.

— Таких как мы, дружище? — впервые подает голос лысый парень, сидящий поодаль, и Барри замечает, что тот смотрит на них с веселым изумлением.

— Не. — Ухмылка Лена становится шире и не начинает напоминать Барри пасть акулы. — Своих мы не бросаем, верно, Мик?

— Конечно, Снарт, — вмешивается Роско, его голос звучит резко. — Вы, уебки, запросто бы кинули меня на днях, если бы я не догнал чертову машину.

Пожав плечами, Лен кидает на него взгляд, Барри не видит выражения его лица, но судя по хмурому виду Роско, взгляд не из приятных.

— Ты должен быть всегда наготове в таких делах, просто иногда тебе нужно напоминать об этом.

Эти ребята абсолютно точно не испытывают симпатии друг к другу, и когда девушка называет своего брата «говнюком», бармен ставит перед Барри большой стакан с коктейлем.

Напиток выглядит странно — ярко-зеленый, с облаком взбитых сливок наверху. Он не знает что и думать об этом странном сочетании, в то же время испытывая приятное волнение оттого, что это фактически его первый в жизни коктейль.

Джо убьет его, если узнает, но… все равно круто.

— Давай, лапочка, — подбадривает его Лиза. — Попробуй. Я обожаю его.

Какое-то мгновение Барри раздумывает, а потом делает глоток. Коктейль сладкий. Очень сладкий. А взбитые сливки делают его каким-то гладким. Вся комбинация заканчивается вкусом алкоголя. Чарли, конечно, добавил туда больше, чем просто капельку рома, потому что жидкость жжет горло, и Барри кашляет, к общей радости зрителей.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Лен, явно озадаченный его реакцией.

Барри в очередной раз краснеет.

— Ага, — застенчиво говорит он и, словно в доказательство, делает еще один глоток. — Вкусно.

— У лапочки хороший вкус, — замечает Лиза и подмигивает ему. — Хотя это и неудивительно, после того, как он _погуглил_ твою задницу, Ленни.

Какую-то секунду Барри боится, что его лицо просто вспыхнет в огне, особенно когда Лен, кажется, соглашается со своей сестрой и кидает на него самодовольный взгляд.

— Боже, перестань поощрять его с этим малолеткой. — Роско с раздражением смотрит на обоих.

— А тебя сильно заботила разница в возрасте, когда ты начал ухлестывать за моей сестрой?

Чувствуя напряжение, Барри волнуется, что эта ощутимая враждебность между мужчинами приведет к реальной драке в баре.

— Потише, вы оба, — осаживает их Лиза. — Не хочу смотреть на то, как вы опять меряетесь членами.

К счастью, напряженная атмосфера быстро рассеивается. Кажется, девушка имеет влияние на обоих мужчин, и те послушно игнорируют друг друга и дальше.

— Не стоит волноваться, — усмехается Лен, повернувшись к Барри. — Мы как те собаки — лаем, но не кусаемся.

Его слова заставляют Мика фыркнуть, но он ничего не говорит, поскольку Лен кидает на него пристальный взгляд.

Барри не знает, что делать в этой ситуации. И тот факт, что он сидит в баре с людьми, которые больше похожи на преступников, и что он позволил парню купить себе выпивку, хотя он несовершеннолетний, совершенно не может ему помочь.

Несовершеннолетний выпускник школы, живущий с опекуном-копом, который полез бы на стену, если бы когда-нибудь узнал об этом.

Самой разумной вещью было бы позвонить Джо и рассказать ему обо всем, и он действительно должен решиться на это. Но взгляд мужчины снова упирается в Барри, он смотрит на него с довольной ухмылкой, и она чертовски идет ему.

— Так ты уже много выпил? — неожиданно спрашивает Лен.

Барри не совсем уверен, что он имеет в виду, и осторожно качает головой.

— Примерно две бутылки пива. А что?

— Ты кажешься довольно здравомыслящим для подростка, сидящего поздней ночью в баре. Обычно такая комбинация приводит к тому, что к настоящему времени ты должен быть в стельку пьян, — со смешком объясняет Лен, и Барри не знает, воспринимать ли это, как оскорбление.

— Я на самом деле не пью много, — отвечает Барри с достоинством, поскольку то, что он не вырубился от своего пива все-таки не делает его неудачником.

Ну, может быть, в глазах большинства людей в школе, но…

Он хмурится и делает еще один глоток, наслаждаясь сладким вкусом и ощущением жжения, которое теперь не такое резкое.

— Потому что ты примерный сынок? — Лен стреляет в него насмешливым взглядом и тянется к своему пиву.

Барри хмурится сильнее и чуть было не огрызается в ответ, но вовремя сдерживается. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы оскорблять человека, который заплатил за его выпивку и его так называемых друзей.

Лен, кажется, замечает его раздражение и меняет тему.

— Так почему ты оказался тут с этими ребятами? — спрашивает он.

Барри видит, что тот развернулся и теперь сидит полностью лицом к нему, как будто ему действительно интересно разговаривать с ним, и это… странно.

Неужели этому парню на самом деле хочется разговаривать с таким тощим подростком, как он? Барри совершенно точно знает, что он не красавчик, слишком неуклюжий и постоянно неловкий. Его трудно назвать очаровательным, а когда дело касается уверенности в себе, он просто никто.

Какую-то минуту он сомневается, должен ли он рассказывать что-то о себе человеку, которого он не знает, но ром в коктейле или что-то еще вынуждают его открыть рот.

— Ну, просто Айрис пригласили на эту дурацкую вечеринку. — Тут до Барри доходит, что Лен не понимает, о ком он говорит. — Айрис это мой близкий друг. Понимаешь, она популярна в школе, потому что она… замечательная. — Его щеки снова полыхают, он не пропускает насмешливые искорки в глазах собеседника. Кашлянув, он делает еще один глоток коктейля и продолжает. — Вот… Ее пригласили на эту вечеринку, и она взяла меня с собой, потому что хотела, чтобы я тоже пошел, а я не хотел отпускать ее одну...

В следующие десять минут он более или менее связно рассказывает Лену все, что произошло с того момента, как они попали на эту, неофициальную часть церемонии вручения дипломов, до момента, как он оказался здесь один. Он уверен, что из этой истории становится вполне очевидным тот факт, что он полный неудачник, хотя это было ясно с самого начала.

Закончив, он снова бросает полный печали взгляд на свой коктейль, с удивлением замечая, что на донышке стакана остались лишь раскисшие сливки. Он даже не заметил, как выпил его.

— Тебе не стоило туда идти. — Голос Лена заставляет его поднять глаза. Мужчина теперь смотрит на него задумчиво. — Ведь с самого начала было понятно, что это кончится для тебя не слишком хорошо, малыш.

Нахмурившись, Барри пожимает плечами.

— Мне нужно было приглядывать за Айрис.

— Чтобы она не попала в беду? Жаль, что вы оба, похоже, облажались. — Лен допивает свое пиво и заказывает другое. — Хочешь еще что-нибудь?

Удивленный Барри мешкает с ответом, и Лен, повернувшись к бармену, просит сделать еще «Скуби снэк».

— Наверное, мне хватит, — бормочет Барри, хотя ему не нравится мысль отказаться от предложения, тем более что он больше не считает Лена кем-то опасным.

— У тебя сегодня выпускной. По этому случаю можно и напиться разочек.

Барри больше не пытается возразить, главным образом потому, что снова замечает глаза мужчины и то, с каким волнующим вниманием он смотрит на Барри. Этот взгляд приятным теплом отдается в паху, и Барри тут же отворачивается. Его лицо пунцовое от смущения и ужаса. Ему как раз не хватает неуместного стояка, чтобы он умер тут же на месте, в присутствии парня, которому он интересен, а может быть и нет, и который, по крайней мере, лет на десять старше его.

На десять лет старше и _охренительно горяч_.

Просто объективное наблюдение.

— И какие у тебя планы теперь, когда ты окончил школу?

Барри бросает на Лена удивленный взгляд. Он все еще не понимает, почему того заботят такие вещи, но внимание кажется ему очень приятным.

— Пойду в колледж, — нерешительно отвечает он. — Правда, еще сомневаюсь насчет специальности.

— Я не удивлен. Ты, кажется, умный парень, — замечает Лен, и Барри краснеет в сотый раз, не зная, как реагировать на такое неожиданное заявление, которое звучит как настоящий комплимент. Быть умным — не совсем то, что производило впечатление на его одноклассников в школе, и, как правило, вызывало еще больше издевательств.

— Ты хотел сказать, что я похож на ботаника.

Барри надеется, что эти слова покажутся забавными его нынешнему приятелю, и — черт! — он действительно выпивает в баре с приятелем, Айрис ни за что не поверит ему.

— Я этого не говорил, — усмехается Лен.

Перед ними ставят выпивку, и после пары глотков Барри чувствует, как у него кружится голова — явный признак того, что пора бы остановиться. К сожалению, Лен смотрит на него так, что внутри он ощущает какое-то приятное покалывание, и что-то удивительно сладко трепещет в животе, и алкоголь уже кажется ему очень привлекательной вещью.

— Твоя подруга тоже собирается пойти в колледж вместе с тобой? — интересуется Лен.

Барри показалось, или Лен действительно теперь сидит намного ближе к нему?

— Эм… да.

У Лена очень красивые губы, замечает Барри. И его тонкая усмешка, и понимающий блеск в глазах — многострадальные щеки Барри вспыхивают, и он отводит взгляд.

— Просто она еще тоже не знает насчет специальности.

Может быть, он и пьян, но не настолько, чтобы рассказывать в таком месте и в такой компании о том, что Айрис поначалу хотела работать в полиции. Да, вероятно, это не лучшая идея. Как и то, что его приемный отец — коп.

— Она хотела выбрать другую специальность, — вяло продолжает он, — но ее отцу это не понравилось, так что она теперь пойдет в колледж со мной.

Почему-то Барри кажется, что Лен понял его, хотя он и не сказал так уж много. Вообще, собеседник, наверное, из него никудышный, Лен мог найти кого-то и поинтереснее, но тем не менее они поддерживают разговор почти целый час. С Леном очень легко говорить обо всем, и на какое-то время Барри напрочь забывает о своей сложной ситуации.

Допив второй коктейль и чувствуя в голове приятное опьянение, он вдруг понимает, что в баре стало довольно тихо. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он замечает, что большинство посетителей разошлись, и торопливо достает из кармана телефон. Половина четвертого!

Джо будет дома через полтора часа, а Барри все еще бог знает где, не говоря уже об Айрис, которая наверняка все еще отсыпается в чужом доме.

Блин!

— Все хорошо? — Лен хмурится и изучающе смотрит на него.

— А… да…

Барри соскакивает со стула, но ноги подводят его. От болезненного и постыдного падения его спасает Лен, хватая его под руку.

— Попридержи коней, малыш, — произносит мужчина, и его губы так близко к щеке Барри, что он чувствует его дыхание, и это так приятно и странно, и Барри испытывает внезапное желание немного повернуть голову, просто совсем чуть-чуть, и коснуться губами…

Черт, да он действительно уже в хлам.

— Не смей наблевать у меня тут, мелкий засранец, — ворчит бармен после того, как Лен помогает Барри снова взобраться на высокий барный стул.

— У тебя такая заботливая душа, Чарли, — усмехается Лиза и с забавным выражением лица поворачивается к Барри. — А ты действительно слабоват, да, лапочка?

Барри протестующе бормочет что-то в ответ, чувствуя себя пьяным и слишком смущенным, и тут вспоминает, зачем он вообще хотел встать. На этот раз Лен останавливает его прежде, чем он пытается устроить еще одно свидание с полом, снова крепко хватая его за руку.

— Спокойно. — В голосе Лена звучат одновременно досада и насмешка. — Куда ты собрался бежать так внезапно, малыш?

— Мне нужно забрать Айрис и вернуться домой. Джо убьет меня, когда придет домой, а нас там нет.

— Ее отец?

Барри несчастно кивает.

— Ты вырыл себе отличную могилу, парень, — подает голос Роско, но Барри не оценивает шутки. — Старик будет в ярости, когда узнает, что ты притащил девчонку на вечеринку и потерял ее там.

— Но я этого не делал! — пытается возразить Барри и бросает на Лена вопрошающий взгляд, словно ищет у него поддержки.

Тот усмехается и качает головой.

— Извини, малыш, я сомневаюсь, что это будет иметь какое-то значение.

Конечно же, он прав, Барри и сам это знает. Джо будет ужасно разочарован из-за них обоих, и неважно, кто все это затеял и пошел против его правил.

— Черт, — шепотом стонет он и роняет голову на барную стойку. — Я уже мертв…

Скорее всего, их с Айрис ждет домашний арест до конца лета.

Черт… Черт, черт, черт!

Тупой идиот! Ну почему он не убедил Айрис остаться дома?

— Не расстраивайся так, лапочка. — Несмотря на насмешку, голос Лизы звучит утешающе. — Мы отвезем тебя и твою подружку домой, и ее отец ничего не узнает, хорошо?

Кажется, Барри не единственный, кто удивлен этим предложением.

— Что? — Роско смотрит на Лизу так, будто она объявила о конце света. — Я не дам свою машину, чтобы отвезти этого малолетнего идиота и его подружку домой!

— Чушь. Не будь задницей, Роско. Конечно, мы поможем им. — Игнорируя протесты своего парня, Лиза поднимается и, по-кошачьи потянувшись, поворачивается к Барри. — Это будет забавно.

Барри что-то сомневается в этом.

Прежде чем кто-то успевает возразить, она направляется к выходу из бара, бросая на ходу Чарли, чтобы тот записал выпивку на ее счет.

— Разумеется, блядь, — ворчит бармен, но не останавливает ее, должно быть, он привык к таким вещам.

Лен тоже поднимается и, достав бумажник, платит за себя и за Барри.

— Похоже, мы собираемся спасти тебя от отца твоей подруги. — В глазах Лена пляшут насмешливые искорки, он поворачивается к Мику. — Ты с нами?

— На гребаную детскую вечеринку? — фыркает Мик и качает головой. — Нет уж, я останусь тут.

— Дело твое, — тянет Лен, пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на Барри. — Хочешь поехать со мной или с Лизой?

Чувствуя, что потерял последний контроль над ситуацией, Барри растерянно молчит. Он вообще не соглашался никуда ехать, но, кажется, это малого кого здесь волнует. Затем он замечает грозный предупреждающий взгляд Роско, и тихо шепчет:

— С тобой…

Лен довольно улыбается и кивает.

— Отлично, тогда вперед. Ты знаешь адрес?

Барри как-то пару раз занимался с Майком химией, потому что Айрис попросила его, а он никогда не мог сказать ей «нет», даже если дело касалось этих чертовых школьных отморозков, и он помнит адрес, но не уверен, должен ли он сообщать его Лену.

— Твоя подружка из богатой семьи?

Вопрос застает его врасплох, и он кидает недоуменный и даже подозрительный взгляд на мужчину.

— Нет, а что?

— В таком случае мы тем более не можем не позаботиться о ней. — Лен с ухмылкой кивает на выход из бара. — Лиза будет в бешенстве, если мы сейчас же не присоединимся к ней, так что просто дай мне адрес. Обещаю, что твои друзья и их имущество будут в полной сохранности.

Смущаясь из-за того, что Лен раскусил его сомнения, Барри все же испытывает некоторое облегчение, услышав это, хотя Лен вроде как косвенно подтвердил догадки Барри о том, что эти люди действительно преступники. С благодарной улыбкой он диктует Лену адрес.

Они с Леном выходят на улицу. Уже почти светает, и ночь довольно прохладна.

— Не могу поверить, что согласился на это, — шипит Роско, услышав от Лена адрес, и кидает на Барри угрожающий взгляд. — Если твою подружку стошнит в машине, клянусь, я надеру тебе задницу, пацан.

— Не забывай, что он понравился Лизе, — напоминает ему Лен довольно вежливо. — И это означает, что скорее она надерет тебе задницу, если ты рискнешь сделать что-то подобное.

— Черт бы побрал эту женщину и ее склонность участвовать в каких-то жалких делишках.

Барри не нравится, что его вроде как назвали «жалким», но он пытается сохранять спокойствие. Когда Роско удаляется к своей машине, Барри чувствует облегчение.

Которое тут же исчезает, когда он видит, что Лен останавливается возле мощного мотоцикла.

— Я пьяный, — грустно сообщает Барри, встревоженный предстоящей поездкой, и ощущая в себе слишком мало бунтарского духа, чтобы не рассматривать всю опасность, которую она может представлять. И все же, где-то в глубине души он чувствует, что это будет очень круто, и вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь представится такая возможность.

— Точно, — соглашается Лен и берет с багажника два шлема и темную куртку. Кажется, его совсем не беспокоит перспектива поездки с пьяным подростком в качестве пассажира. — Надень это, — говорит он и протягивает куртку Барри. — Ты не настолько пьян, и сможешь держаться за меня, а большего от тебя и не требуется.

Ох, это совершенно не то, что ему нужно сейчас представлять, особенно, учитывая тепло, которое он чувствует внизу живота, и он молится кому бы там ни было. Стояк ему определенно не нужен, только не сейчас, когда он собирается сесть позади Лена, и, вероятно, пространства между ними не будет от слова совсем. Хорошо, что эта часть улицы плохо освещается, ближайший фонарь сломан, и Лен вряд ли видит его пунцовые щеки.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, пытаясь застегнуть молнию на чужой куртке, которая на пару размеров ему велика. От нервов и выпитого алкоголя он никак не может справиться с такой простой задачей, и когда проваливается третья попытка, он начинает бормотать ругательства себе под нос, проклиная свою вечную неуклюжесть. Но тут Лен подходит к нему, и пальцы Барри замирают.

— Вот, держи. — Лен вручает ему шлем и, отодвинув его руки, застегивает молнию. Кинув на него еще один насмешливый взгляд, Лен добавляет. — Не умеешь сохранять здравый рассудок, да?

Барри не знает, что сказать, и просто молча пожимает плечами. Кивком указав на шлем в его руках, Лен ждет, когда Барри наденет его, но это еще одна проблема, и Лен снова приходит на помощь, защелкивая застежку возле подбородка Барри. Когда пальцы Лена легко касаются его кожи, Барри резко выдыхает. Нервно сглотнув, он думает, почувствовал ли Лен этот пронесшийся между ними электрический разряд.

Наверное, нет, потому что Лен, кратко проинструктировав его, идет к своему байку. Сняв с панели устройство «джи-пи-эс», Лен задает координаты и садится на мотоцикл.

— Это не займет много времени. — Он кивает на место за собой. — В седло, малыш.

Какое-то мгновение Барри колеблется. Ночная поездка на мотоцикле уже не кажется ему такой захватывающей, и сомнения начинают закрадываться в его легкомысленную от выпитого алкоголя голову.

— Обними меня за талию и крепко держись, хорошо? — Из-под шлема голос Лена звучит слегка приглушенно.

— Хорошо, — скорее каркает, а не говорит Барри, быстро опуская визор, чтобы не позорить себя еще больше.

Спина мужчины широкая и крепкая, и Барри, стесняясь, прижимается к ней и кладет руки Лену на талию. Быть так близко к незнакомому человеку слишком странно, и мысль о том, что Лен похож на одного из тех парней-моделей, которых он видел в модных каталогах Айрис, совершенно не помогает. Не то чтобы он находил их особенно интересными… совсем нет…

Он замечает, как автомобиль перед ними выезжает на улицу, и инстинктивно крепче вцепляется в Лена, когда мотоцикл под ним вдруг оживает. Без какого-либо предупреждения они трогаются с места, быстрее, чем Барри ожидал, его слегка отбрасывает назад, и он чувствует легкое головокружение.

От волнения Барри совершенно не может сказать, сколько проходит времени. По ощущениям — целый час, но, вероятно, не более пяти минут, когда он наконец решается открыть глаза. Мимо проносятся темные здания, фонари и припаркованные машины, город еще спит.

Они едут довольно быстро, но это не так страшно, как думал Барри, и он понемногу расслабляется. Наверное, это хорошо, поскольку он чувствует, как покалывают затекшие пальцы, которыми он изо всех сил вцепился в Лена. Должно быть, ему это причиняет неудобства, и Барри немного ослабляет хватку.

Теперь, когда Барри не грозит упасть с мотоцикла, он даже начинает получать удовольствие от поездки. Его захватывают волнующие ощущения, он чувствует приятную карусель в животе, и Лен, кажется, понимает перемену в его настроении и прибавляет скорость. Они обгоняют едущую перед ними машину. Барри даже не представляет, насколько они сейчас нарушают скоростной режим. Это опасно, но он все равно наслаждается ощущениями и прижимается к Лену сильнее. Не потому, что боится, наоборот, адреналин делает его смелее.

Все, что произошло с ним в эту ночь — неожиданное, странное и опасное приключение, и Барри на мгновение становится жаль, что не может продолжаться так всегда — это ощущение скорости и так близко сидящий перед ним Лен.

Еще несколько минут, и мотоцикл замедляется, маневрирует по переулкам и останавливается возле небольшого аккуратного жилого комплекса. Барри помнит, как имел неудовольствие пару раз побывать здесь.

Он слезает с мотоцикла и, конечно, тут же падает, не справившись с ногами. Хорошо, что на нем шлем, если он и не умрет от стыда за свою неуклюжесть, разбить голову об асфальт — не лучшая перспектива.

— Ты в порядке? — Лен помогает ему подняться на ноги.

Барри очень не хочется снимать шлем, а еще лучше было бы надеть на голову бумажный пакет, потому что, ну в самом деле — сколько можно делать из себя дурака?

— Да, извини за это, — потерянно говорит он, в то время как Лен поднимает визор и смотрит на него знакомым насмешливым взглядом.

— Не волнуйся, малыш, ты держался очень хорошо, учитывая, сколько ты выпил.

Лен делает шаг к нему, и Барри замирает. Пальцы Лена снова касаются его щек и подбородка, когда он расстегивает ему шлем. Барри вздрагивает от этих ощущений и машинально отступает назад, смотря куда угодно, только не на своего собеседника.

Лен достаточно тактичен, чтобы не обращать внимания на его странное поведение. Вместо этого он снимает свой шлем и жестом показывает Барри сделать то же самое.

Слышится урчащий звук двигателя, и из-за угла появляется машина Роско. Он паркуется возле мотоцикла Лена, и первая вещь, которую он делает, после того как с громким хлопком закрывает водительскую дверь — кидает на Барри испепеляющий взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь идти туда за каким-то пьяным подростком, — резко заявляет он.

Вышедшая из машины Лиза подмигивает Барри.

— Тогда ты стоишь на стреме, — говорит она Роско и поворачивается к Лену. — Ну что, спасем девицу в беде?

Забрать Айрис кажется не такой уж трудной задачей. Самое сложное — заставить кого-нибудь открыть дверь, но, к счастью, Лиза определенно знает, что делать. Низким и соблазнительным голосом она говорит в домофон, что встретила Барри в Кейстоуне, в баре, и тот рассказал ей об этой вечеринке.

Неудивительно, что дверь открывается прежде, чем она даже успевает закончить свой монолог.

Поднявшись на шестой этаж, Барри видит Тину, открывшую им дверь квартиры. Она выглядит немного усталой, но вполне трезвой. Подозрительно оглядев Лена и Лизу, она все же впускает их внутрь, после того как Барри объясняет ей, что они его друзья, предложившие отвезти его и Айрис домой.

— Какие-то странные у тебя друзья, — говорит она Барри, когда они все вместе идут через гостиную, в которой сидят несколько ребят. Многие из гостей уже спят вповалку. — Хотя ты и сам странный парень.

Тина улыбается, довольно дружелюбно, и Барри отвечает ей удивленной улыбкой.

— Отвезите ее домой, и удачи с Джо, — говорит напоследок Тина и закрывает за ними дверь.

Шагая к лифту за Лизой и Леном, который несет Айрис на руках, Барри нервно проверяет телефон. Уже пять часов утра.

— А я скучаю по таким вечеринкам, — мечтательно произносит Лиза. — Клевые мальчики, выпивка…

Барри замечает, что она держит в руках пару бутылок пива. В ответ на его удивленный взгляд Лиза улыбается и многозначительно продолжает:

— Никогда не упускай возможность прихватить халявное пиво, если оно само предлагает себя.

Барри усмехается, чувствуя себя гораздо спокойнее, чем пять минут назад, и переводит взгляд на Айрис, которая по-прежнему сладко спит.

— Она в отрубоне, — сообщает Лиза, проследив за его взглядом. — У бедной девочки будет ужасное похмелье.

Они возвращаются к машине, и Лен, должно быть, думает, что Барри поедет с Айрис, потому что просто садится на свой байк, на этот раз не предлагая ему прокатиться. Действительно, нет больше причин Лену ехать с ними, Лиза и Роско наверняка отвезут их с Айрис домой, но Барри почему-то вдруг становится грустно.

— Подскажешь им, как добраться до вашего дома? — спрашивает Лен, надевая шлем.

Барри изо всех сил пытается скрыть разочарование при мысли, что это прощание, но Лен, кажется, замечает его горестный взгляд и с ухмылкой добавляет:

— Я буду ехать следом.

— О… — Барри смущенно кивает, чувствуя, как к щекам снова приливает тепло. — Конечно.

Его реакция как на ладони, и Лен выглядит удивленным, но есть в его глазах что-то еще, не такое невинное, что-то чувственное и жадное, и Барри трепещет от его взгляда…

— Ты сядешь когда-нибудь в чертову машину, сопляк?! — Он подскакивает от неожиданно резкого голоса Роско. — У нас есть занятия получше, чем развозить пьяных малолеток по домам!

— Извини!

Барри быстро садится на заднее сиденье к спящей и ни о чем не подозревающей Айрис и оборачивается назад, на Лена. Тот уже опустил визор и, похоже, собирается тронуться.

Поездка оказывается на удивление спокойной. Они молча едут к дому Джо, Барри лишь изредка подсказывает маршрут. Не проходит и пятнадцати минут, как они добираются до пустынной улицы перед домом. Какое счастье, что окна темные. Джо еще не вернулся. Худшее позади, но он вряд ли не заметит, что они с Айрис пили. Придется выдумать историю о том, как они притащили выпивку домой. Конечно, это тоже грозит неприятностями, но не такими существенными, как в случае, если бы Джо узнал о том, что они без разрешения напились черт знает где.

Лен заносит Айрис в дом, Роско угрюмо продолжает сидеть за рулем, а Лиза принимается что-то искать в багажнике.

В доме тихо и темно. Барри поднимается на второй этаж, показывая Лену комнату Айрис. На секунду его охватывает волнение, хорошая ли это идея — впустить постороннего человека в дом, но Лен до сих пор не делал ничего, кроме как помогал Барри, и ему наверняка стоит доверять хотя бы по этой причине.

— Ну вот и все. — Лен кладет Айрис на кровать, и при виде осторожности, с которой он это делает, Барри чувствует, как в его груди что-то переворачивается.

Он снимает с Айрис обувь, накрывает ее одеялом, и они с Леном спускаются вниз.

Вот теперь они точно попрощаются.

Это глупо, он совершенно не знает этого парня, они случайно познакомились в баре несколько часов назад… Почему же Барри так не хочется отпускать его…

Он с удивлением замечает ждущую их в гостиной и с любопытством озирающуюся Лизу. Увидев их, она с улыбкой идет навстречу.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя. — Она радостно показывает ему пустую бутылку из-под водки. — Ваше алиби!

Не ожидая ответа, она вручает бутылку Барри, и он машинально прижимает ее к груди.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться, лапочка. — Она треплет его за щеку и усмехается. — Будь ты постарше, не сомневаюсь, Лен увез бы тебя сейчас к себе домой.

Должно быть, у Барри на лице очень смешное выражение, потому что Лиза откровенно хохочет.

— Береги себя. — Она подмигивает и направляется к выходу.

— Спасибо, — произносит Барри в пустоту, потому что Лиза уже ушла, а он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Лена.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает тот и делает к нему шаг.

Изучая пол под ногами, Барри слышит, как в груди скачет сердце. Он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что действительно не хочет, чтобы Лен — человек, который, наверное, лет на десять старше его, и Барри почти ничего не знает о нем — просто так ушел. Он понимает, что это смешно и глупо, он просто выдает желаемое за действительное, не может же и в самом деле Барри нравится этому парню. Непонятно, зачем Лену вообще все это было нужно, он же не… он же не думает, что…

Сжав губы, Барри молча смотрит на свои ноги, чувствуя, как прохладный утренний воздух с улицы заполняет комнату.

— Было огромным удовольствием познакомиться с тобой, Барри.

Удивленный, Барри поднимает взгляд, отмечая, как близко к нему сейчас стоит Лен. Щеки снова начинают полыхать, и Барри чувствует в животе приятный трепет.

Лен изучает его знакомым насмешливо-удивленным взглядом, но в его глазах снова появилась эта нежность, которую Барри заметил прежде.

Несколько долгих мгновений они стоят, не говоря ни слова, и просто смотрят друг на друга. Барри физически ощущает присутствие человека, стоящего перед ним. Ему вдруг начинает казаться, что Лен тоже не очень хочет уходить, но это лишь его воображение, правда?

— Д-да, — смущенно прерывает молчание Барри, откашливается и продолжает. — Да, мне тоже было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Лен.

С усмешкой Лен протягивает к нему руку. Нервничая и волнуясь, Барри чувствует, как ладонь Лена интимным движением опускается ему на шею.

— Ты замечательный ребенок. — Лен слегка сжимает пальцы на его шее. — Может быть, когда ты вырастешь, мы встретимся, и я снова угощу тебя выпивкой.

— Я… я хотел бы этого, — честно отвечает Барри.

Красивые губы Лена так близко, Барри трудно отвести от них взгляд. Если бы он был на пару лет старше… Но это не так. Возможно, Лен и преступник, но он непохож на того, кто будет связываться с несовершеннолетним.

Барри не понимает, почему он чувствует себя таким разочарованным из-за этого. Он злится на себя, потому что это правильно, им обоим не стоит думать о таких вещах, что бы это ни было…

— Береги себя, малыш. — Лен еще раз сжимает ладонью его шею и кидает на него такой взгляд, что Барри испытывает почти болезненную тоску по чему-то несбыточному.

— Может быть, через пару лет, — добавляет Лен, и это звучит как обещание и надежда.

Потом он уходит. Барри чувствует себя смущенным, грустным и взволнованным. Эта ночь оказалась не такой уж злополучной, как в самом начале. С приятным чувством в груди он решает подняться наверх, принять душ и немного поспать перед тем, как им с Айрис придется держать ответ перед Джо.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, он бросает быстрый взгляд на входную дверь, и невольная улыбка касается его губ.

______________________  
*герой мультфильмов о Скуби-Ду.


End file.
